Something Interesting Arc 2
by Tempestking
Summary: The hunt to bring Kurai back from darkness has commenced! Arcana Okami, Aqua Eraqus, Daisuke Ghost, Shin and Touka have formed a clan known as Arcrai which currently has 1 goal, bring Kurai back to the Hidden Leaf. Will the power of friendship bring Kurai back or will he forever by lost in Darkness? Second Arc of the Fanfic "Something Interesting".


Hello everyone, this is Tempestking here. I published the first chapter of the Naruto fanfiction known as "Something Interesting" back in 2016 and uploaded the final chapter back in 2018.

For those who don't know, the story follows two boys (OCs) who get sent to the Narutoverse. one wields the power of the Sharingan as well as the power of darkness and the other has Gaian Eyes which allows him use life energy as well as a bit of the 8 celestial gates. If you haven't yet, I recommend reading "Something Interesting" before reading this as this is essentially the "Shippuden" of this story.

I want to apologize for the long wait to all who were anticipating this. I know it's been almost half a year. I have been busy balancing work, gaming, anime and street football. Good news is I am back. I realized that I still had plot ideas and I wanted to share them and see what people think.

Anyways enough chatter from me and let's dive straight into…

Something Interesting

Arc 2

Discaimer: I own nothing… absolutely nothing. Not going to mention this again so bear in mind I own NOTHING. This is just for fun and entertainment purposes.

Prologue: Introductions

It had nearly 3 years since Kurai had left the Hidden Leaf village under the new name of Shirai with the mysterious man of darkness known as Regulas. There had been very few leads regarding the whereabouts of Kurai and Regulas but they all led to dead ends. Kurai was in the dark. Kurai possessed the Sharingan and as such was listed as part of the extinct Uchiha clan. Kurai was part of team 11 which is now known as team "Genma" which is led by the Jonin Genma Shiranui, Kurai's former sensei. The team consisted of Kurai, Arcana Okami, who is Kurai's best friend and Aqua Eraqus who became a very close friend to both the boys.

When Arcana returned to the Hidden Leaf village without Kurai, the fifth Hokage, Tsunade had given Arcana an independent faction in the village. During a mission which involved escorting the Fire Daimyo, Kurai made an agreement with the man. This allowed him to create an independent faction within the Leaf village freeing all of the members from village law as long as they remained loyal to the Hidden Leaf. Kurai presented this to the late third Hokage who made one rule before the faction could be established, Kurai would need to be a Chuunin.

Tsunade had changed the rules and made Arcana the head of the clan and Kurai was listed as part of this faction to prevent him from being labeled as a rogue ninja. Tsunade had made this decision because she had many reasons to believe that Kurai had not left the village willingly and that he was still loyal to the Leaf. The counsel elders were against this as Sasuke and Kurai were the last Uchiha in the Leaf village and they both deserted. However they backed down when they saw the seal of the Fire Daimyo.

The clan is current known as Arcrai. With the money Kurai saved from his many missions he had a huge apartment built on a plot of land which he purchased inside the Leaf village. The apartment at present is a huge building consisting of 10 rooms each with an en-suite bathroom, a large kitchen and lounge which is located in the very middle of the apartment. This was built by Tazuna, a master builder from the land of Waves. Needless to say, Arcana was given this lavish home as the head of this clan. The current laws of the clan state that the leader is allowed to adopt members into the clan, there are of course restrictions and it would need to be accepted by the Hokage. These members are then placed under the protection of the clan as well as the protection of the Leaf village as the clan is loyal to the Leaf. The clan has the option of taking their own missions for the village depending on their rank. The clan however will get personal requests from the Hokage from time to time. It was something new so the rules were a bit flexible.

Arcana had recruited five other members into this clan with the approval of the Hokage. Arcana is a toned, dark of complexion teenager with short spikey brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black anbu kit with black shoes, minus the mask and ninjato. Arcana took an oath to protect Kurai no matter what. Devastated that Kurai left the village Arcana vowed to do whatever he can do bring Kurai back.

Aqua was the first recruited member to join as Arcana had stated that she is very close to both himself and Kurai as she was their teammate and comrade. Aqua has blue eyes with matching relatively short blue hair. She wears a black and blue high-collared halter top with two pink intersecting belts over her chest and black shorts. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan fingerless gloves. She also has a segmented armor piece on each of her upper arms. She has black stockings on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also wears pointed, armored silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side. **(Search: Kingdom Hearts: Aqua) **Aqua was saddened that Kurai was lost to darkness and made a promise to Arcana that one day they would bring him back.

Shin joined the clan as well as he had been following Arcana since Arcana defeated him during the mission of escorting the Fire Daimyo. Shin has tanned skin, brown hair with brown eyes. He is well built and wears a hooded grey coat made from the pelt of a wild wolf as well as grey pants and grey sandals. Shin sees Arcana as his sensei and was friends with Kurai, he will do whatever he can to help bring him back.

Daisuke was the only other person who was also from the real world like Arcana and Kurai. He was rescued by Kurai with the help of Regulas and his dark emissaries from the Root Anbu led by Danzo. Naturally Daisuke was taken in by Arcrai. He would do anything to bring Kurai back to the Leaf. Daisuke is the youngest of the bunch. He is short and skinny, with brown eyes with a long black hair that is cut in a German cut. Daisuke had fallen into depression when Kurai left, believing it to be his fault. Saving Kurai is his motivation.

Shizuka is the only other person from another village to join Arcrai. After hearing about Arcrai she went to Arcana and demanded that she be made a part of the clan. Shizuka is a kunoichi and future leader leader of the Nadeshiko Village which is a village of kunoichi which law states that if a male were to defeat them in combat then they well be taken back to the village to get married and bear their children. Shizuka grew attached to Kurai after he defeated her in the Chuunin exams, because of this Arcana agreed to have her join. It is not known how she had gotten this decision approved by her village. Shizuka is a fair-skinned girl of average height. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair cut in a hime-style cut which is tied in a pontail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. She has a black forehead with her village symbol and her village's battle uniform which is of grey with a right shoulder guard, grey gloves and an opening in her shirt which reveals some of her sizeable cleavage. When not battling she wears a light green kimono. Shizuka sees Kurai as her betrothed and she wants to bring Kurai back to the village where he belongs. **(Search: Naruto: Shizuka)**

The last to join was a girl called Touka who found herself in the Leaf village. Touka attacked a villager and bit him but she was stopped by Arcana and Naruto. Touka was taken in by Arcana and Kurai before the Kurai had left the village. Touka had told the boys that she was not sure how ended up in the village and that she was a ghoul and needed to feed on human flesh hence why she attacked the villager. However, she stated that the man tasted disgusting. Upon hearing this Kurai gave her normal food which she ate and enjoyed meaning there was no need for her to feed on humans. Touka stated that she was not able to eat normal food in the past and that she was not as strong as she once was. Touka was puzzled by the help of Arcana and Kurai, with their knowledge from the real world they knew all about her. She grew to trust the two though she likes to keep herself reserved about it. After Kurai left she saw that Arcana was devastated and did her best to comfort him. Arcana and Kurai had helped her so now she would return the favor. Touka is a slender and attractive teenage girl with bob-length purple hair that has long bangs that reach her chin covering the right sight of her face and blue eyes. She wears a long trench coat with, with standard leaf pants and black boots. When she is home she wears a waitress outfit. Touka has what is called a Kagune which is a ghoul's predatory organ which function as hand, claws etc. Touka's kagune is called an Ukaku his is like a red appendage that spreads out from the shoulder area like feathers. She can do this from both shoulders **(Search: Touka Tokyo Ghoul). **

Arcana, Aqua and Daisuke had returned to the Leaf after a successful mission of subduing a couple of thugs. Along their way to the Hokage tower they come across Sakura and Naruto who had been gone for over 2 years to do training with Jiraiya.

"Yo Naruto!" Arcana shouted in greeting.

Naruto and Sakura turn to see Arcana, Aqua and Daisuke and gets excited.

"Hey Arcana!" Naruto runs towards Arcana and the two do a hand shake and bump shoulders together.

"Yo Naruto, what up buddy?" Daisuke greets and they do the same hand shake and shoulder bump.

"Hey Daisuke, glad to be back in the village believe it!." Naruto cheered.

'As loud as ever I see.' Thought Arcana, 'Glad his back though.'

"Naruto, welcome back to the village." Aqua said with a smile.

"Thanks, I missed training with you guys." Naruto said with enthusiasm, he missed his friends.

After greeting Naruto they greeted Sakura as well who had told them that Naruto had just returned.

Naruto then asked about Kurai which made Arcana slouch a bit as he informed them that there was no real clue yet. Naruto was disappointed and said that it would be nice if Sasuke and Kurai were there with them.

"Hey Arcana, remember the promise we made?" Naruto asked Arcana

Arcana looked at him and smiled, "Yes I do."

Naruto grinned and put his fist out, "We'll bring them both back!"

Arcana grinned too and gave Naruto a fist bump.

Done

Prologue complete! This was more of a "The story so far…" as well as a reintroduction to the characters. I hope this chapter wasn't a bore with all the details but I decided to do things differently during this arc. Anyways let me know what you think about this prologue as well which characters you would like to see in the next few chapters. I hope I got the characters right as well the independent faction idea isn't too farfetched and that the idea behind it makes sense. If you have any ideas or suggestions for me then please leave a review. I also accept constructive criticism on her I can improve. Tempestkingking out


End file.
